


She's Dangerous

by Themasterunicorn



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Look I made another bad fanfiction!, This one has a horrible oc in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themasterunicorn/pseuds/Themasterunicorn
Summary: Alex Rider, the famous teenage spy or infamous depends on who you ask. This story is about a really annoyed teenage girl as she manged her way to get through to her very thick headed,stubborn honorary god-brother.





	She's Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Umm.... I did it again 
> 
> Want a riddle?  
> What tastes better than it smells?

The girl looked out on the room. It was dirty and had weird stains on the blue-no green wallpaper. It was worth it to get away from that boarding school. Well, That's what I get for living with a man-child that got into the army. She thought as she looked around. The man that had come to pick her up a few years ago was nice so was his girlfriend but then the girl broke up with him, something about her she assumed because the women before she stomped out said quote "I did not know you were keeping her, I thought you'd give her to your parents."  
Then the man who was her "Uncle" had to go back to whatever job he had and sent her off to a boarding school..... Until it was gone and so was she .

 

Flashback start

 

"No, I don't wanna go." A six year old girl spoke to her adoptive father. The man wiped his face with his hand in frustration and looked down at her.  
"Elyse, you know I have to go back to work." He said crouching down to her height. Her gray eyes that shifted blue in the light was covered by her blonde hair a look of disappointment flashed on her face before it was gone and a emotionless mask was placed in its stead. He took this as a cue to continue on "So you will have to go somewhere and since Gilli broke up with me you'll have to go to boarding school." The small child looked up at him and simply spoke,"You're sending me there."  
“What?” The man’s usual cheerful face faltered.  
“The older girls at school always talk about a place where unwanted children are sent over the year.”  
“No honey, it's nice there. I have met with the teachers and the principal and they were very nice.”  
Six Weeks Later  
Shouts of "Get down!" "Intruder!" "RUN!" were heard around the pristine school. A man with dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes stood with a young girl on the hill. He spoke in a gravelly voice to her."Are you sure this is how you want to do it?"  
The young girl looked up her face covered with blonde hair she was about six but as she spoke she seemed older. "Yes, my adoptive 'Father' will not go looking for answers and will just think I died with the rest of this pitiful school."  
"That's my girl" The man said proudly "That's my  
demon."  
"Thank you father."

And they, father and daughter walked down the hill as one last yell was heard,"BOMB!" and red and orange flames consumed the school.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to not be mary-sue. Do you think I succeeded? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A tongue


End file.
